Golden Age Dreadknight
Personality Alexandria has changed a lot in the last years, her experiences in the underworld of wayhaven having changed her drastically. The pain she felt and caused in the city morphing her character ever so slightly. At this point in time Alexandria still has some of her core traits such as meeting any form of disrespect with brutal retaliation and a love for hurting others but she has mellowed out massively thanks to her partner in life, Arbiter. Arbiter taught her to be more forgiving, nicer and overall more humane. She also has a more childish side that loves to due to growing up as the privileged daughter but this only comes out with a few people as she thinks it makes her look weak and soft. Alexandria’s actions often are the result of a lack of intelligence, she is an instinct fighter who lacks even the most basics of education and doesn’t understand normal human interaction at all. She never plots or schemes and always says what is on her mind, no matter how rude or inappropriate it might be. Resources Nothing much anymore due to her squandering most of her fortune on a base or Julius. Equipment/Weaponry A simple longsword that can be wielded with either one or two hands that goes by the name of Caliburn. The blade is nigh unbreakable and changes color when she uses her quirk. Contact lenses (B): Special contact lenses that allow the wearer to freely change their eye color and enhance their eyesight in multiple ways. The wearer becomes immune to any downsides of light that isn't produced by a quirk while the effects of quirk light are weakened. It blocks out 100% of the light produced by D ranks, 75% of the light produced by Cranks, 50% of the light produced by B ranks and 25% of the light produced by A ranks. The wearer can see twice as far and sharp as a human. The wearer has low-light vision meaning that they can see in dim light like it was brightly lit and that they can see in the dark like it was badly lit. The lenses also function as a barrier that protects the eye with a durability of 20kN that recharges once per day. Nanomachines (B) The user has nanobots injected into them that regulate their temperature. This allows her to, in combination with her Dragon Mutation, withstand cold up to -60°C and heat up to 2000°C with ease. The Nanomachines also defend against electricity, reducing electricity based effects by 80%. The nanomachines also nurture the host's muscles, making it so she tires twice as slow while at the same time having the possibility to inject a drug that suppresses any pain the user feels. The Nanobots also have a counter drug to end the effects. The drug injection is controlled by the user's brain while the Nanobots all function autonomy. Mechanical Arm (B) An mechanical exo-skeleton for her left arm that increases her Lift strength by 2.25 ton and has 20kN armor. Special feature: Iron grip: Allow Alexandria to have a grip strength of 3 tons on metal objects. Making it so she can't really be disarmed unless the opponent has a high super strength. Hand cannon (B) An extremely heavy pistol that can't be fired without a massive grip strength of at least 3 tons. If anyone who doesn't have this tries to fire it the aim will be completely off target and they will break all bones in their arm. The gun can fire once per round and only has 1 bullet in it. Each of the bullets hit with a force of 30kN. The bullets travel at 70 m/s and it takes 1 turn to reload this gun. The gun has a resistance of 75kN and weights 25kg Avalon (A) This sheat is made with modified tech stolen from Avalon research, as it was the first weaponry made with those blueprints Alexandria decided to grant it the name of the research institute. This name symbolizes their victory and the defeat of the heroes. The sheat is custom made for Alexandria and not many other people would be able to do anything with it. It allows Alexandria to her light into it, but only her own light. The sheat can store up to 300 points of her light, but these points of light cannot enter her pool of light again to fuel her abilities. The sheat can consume the charged light in multiple ways. Improved Sharpen: When Alexandria sheats her blade and draws it again her sharpening ability gets even stronger, resulting in an additional 25kN being added to the ability. This buff stays for 5 turns before it has to be reapplied and costs 50 points of light. Bladewave: Alexandria can hover her hand over the sheat, causing a small ball of light to be formed in it in 0.5 seconds. This ball of light can be fired as a laser that deals 10kN and travels at 50m/s, but the main feature is pressing that laser against her blade, allowing her to fire a bladewave that deals 40kN and travels at 30m/s. The bladewave has a range of 40m and has the added feature of not decaying in strength when it hits an object as long as there is a source of light nearby. This ability costs 25 points of light. Fine edge: After the blade is drawn from the sheat it passively gains armor penetration for the entirety of the time that it is out Specializations Extreme high-level sword mastery, average unarmed combat, above average gun skills, cleaning, cooking, gardening, coffee/tea brewing, bartending, sewing, massages, first aid, dancing, singing and driving (horse, car, and motorcycle). Category:All Characters Category:Golden Age Villains Category:Golden Age OC Category:Golden Age OC Villains